Daughter of Akatosh
by E.Blackbird
Summary: Nel is a young half-blood. Bosmer and Nord. She came to skyrim to flee her past and everything that involved it. She has a Khajiit companion and another half-blood with herself. Will she find peace? Or will she find more than she bargained for? That is the story of the great Dovakiin. And it has only begun. Rated M for explicit .SKYRIM ROMANCE MOD CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL ONES.
1. Helgen

_The sky was a beautiful, clear blue, clouds spreading, moving. Two girls were lying on the grass, dazed at the beauty of the sky. The youngest one laid her head on her sister's lap while the older one played with the hair of her young sister. The wind blew up leaves into the air, as well as the girl's hair, much to their discomfort. It was as if those two didn't fit the rest of the warring world. They looked so peaceful together, so beautiful they could have been used for a painting._

_''Look Nessa, this cloud looks like a sword!''_

_The older girl giggled.__''A girl shouldn't care for weapons or such, Elena.' pointed out continued to stroke her younger sister's hair lovingly.__The younger one seemed to disapprove.'' One day I want to be the greatest battle-mage! I want my name to be on everyone's lips.''_

_The girl named Nessa laughed frankly. She was tall, long, wavy brown auburn hair tied back into a long braid. She had sparkling green eyes. She gave the aura of kindness, compassion. She was beautiful. No one could say otherwise. Big green eyes, straight nose and full lips. The younger one looked like her older sister. Her hair was light auburn at the roots but a darker brown at the tip, and beautiful big greenish-blue eyes. Her features were so delicate and she had the same full lips as her sister._

_Nessa looked down on her sister's face. Everyone always taught Elena was a strange kid. She spent almost all of her time alone; she didn't like to be around people. To others, she is a cold and distant girl. And she would want to be a soldier, which Nessa disapproved greatly. Both of them had the blood of the elves running through her veins, which resulted with both of them having pointed ears like those of an elf._

_A bright purple light surrounded Elena's hand and a summoned falcon appeared, flying around them while making noises. A trail of sparks followed it as it disappeared into the air. Nessa was always mesmerised whenever she would see her sister uses magic. Everyone seemed to be scared of her because of that, but at the moment, Nessa couldn't understand why everyone FEARED her sister.'' _How could something this beautiful be such a bad thing? ''she thought at the moment.

''How is the war going?''Nessa was confused'' War? There are no wars at the moment.'''' Yes there is. In Skyrim, a war of succession.''Nessa stopped stroking her sister's hair.'' How do you know about that?'' Dreams.'' Elena's said while sighing. Elena looked up and saw the blank expression of her sister. ''You are afraid, Nessa. Afraid of the things you know nothing about. Like everyone. Am I that strange? Scarier than a hagraven?'' Nessa began stroking her hair hastily.'' Of course not. Just wondering how you know all these things.''

Elena got up and cleaned the dress she was wearing from any kind of dirt. She didn't look like a thirteen years old girl. Wisdom was all you could see in her eyes.''Maybe I will tell you one day, just not today.''

When I woke up, I was in a cart, with imperial soldiers all around us. Three people were with me. One man that looked young enough with long blond hair with a short beard the same color. One with mid-long black hair with war paint on his face, wearing ragged clothes, and the other one was… intimidating. Tall and massive ,wearing noble clothes, a piece of clothes around his mouth, to muzzle him. Long brown hair combed to the back and dark chestnut eyes. We were all bound at the wrists and I was, also, muzzled. The road was bumpy, and another carriage was in front of this one, prisoners on it too. The trees, animals, herbes was a striking sight.

'' Hey, you. You're finally awake.''

The blonde man was talking to me.

''You tried to cross the border, right? And fell right into an imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there.'''' Damn Stormcloak rebels, Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy, said the pointed thief, angrily. If they hadn't been looking for you, I would've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell.'' The proclaimed thief turned to me.'' You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire want.''

_Yeah, surely, I don't even remember being captured. Must have been hit pretty hard to the skull._

At least, that is what I understood from the raging pain behind my head.

-''We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.''

_At least he knows I am a female._

''Shut up back there!'' Threw an imperial soldier.

The man with mid-long dark hair turned to the muzzled man.

'' What's wrong with him?''

'' Watch your tongue; you are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!'' He looked so convinced of what he said, truly loyal to that man.

_Here I thought this futile war of succession was over. Great. He killed High King Toryyg, if I recall correctly. With a shout. Or at least part of it was with a shout. Impressive._

I couldn't help but stare at him. _Such power… must have studied with the Greybeards._ He must have felt me staring since he looked at me.

'' Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm? You are the leader of the rebellion… But if the captured you… Oh gods! Where are they taking us!?''

The blond man sighed.

'' I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits.''

_Sovngarde is the Nordic Paradise with the great mead hall. Heroes within it. Does it mean I'm going to die? All that long trip to die crossing the border? Seriously? I didn't do anything wrong._

The sight of my head rolling onto the ground was not that tempting. I let a sigh escape my lips.

'' No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!'' He was panicking, fear was on every traits of his face.

'' Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?''

''Why do you care? Asked the thief, not sure why the blond man wanted to know.''

'' A Nord's last thought should be of home.''

The moment that man said this I recalled Valenwood, with its migratory trees, beautiful nature. Memories of me and my sister running in the woods faster than anything else almost brought tears to my eyes. Where are you now, Nessa?

'' Rorikstead, I'm… I am from Rorikstead.''

And then we heard a soldier talking.

'' General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting.''

'' Good, let's get this over with.''

And then I was the small city we were brought to, big wood doors was keeping us from getting inside and they opened it. _A headsman, it won't be painful for long._The thief was panicking even more at the sight of the city.

'' Shor, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh…Divines, please help me!''screamed the thief.

The blonde man scowled.

'' Look at him, General Tullius, the military governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves. I bet they have something to do with this!''

I could'nt help but let a groan attract his attention. _I'm an elf you dimwit! _He whispered a weak sorry

The village was small, people walking, staring harshly at us, and cursing us. The blonde man smiled bitterly. A huge wall was keeping the people of Helgen safe within it. The sound of hooves hitting the rocky ground was one of the only things you could hear. A dread silence filled the village.

'' This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here, wonder if Vilod still makes that mead with juniper berries mixed in.'' Said the blonde soldier.

_You know you shouldn't be thinking about alcohol right now, do you? Not that a fogged mind wouldn't help._

He looked around us. ''Funny, when I was a boy, imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe.''

I heard a boy and his father talk together in the background. The father called his son, little cub. _Little cub, sounds familiar to me. _Images popped into my mind. A young Khajiit, silver and black with big orange eyes. _Tsair. _The name of the young and defenseless Khajiit imposed itself to me. The little Khajiit I had found wandering alone in Cyrodiil. I took him with me , he was too young to be left all alone. And Aaron, whom I had been travelling with for some time. Both of them were dear to me. Aaron, the first man I learned to trust in some time. Panic invaded every drop of my blood, my heart beating became faster, erratic. _Do not let them suffer the same fate as I will._ I looked around to catch each of their faces. The carriages stopped.

''Why are we stopping ?'' asked the thief nervously. He was looking around like a lost little lamb, terrified to whatever he was thinking.

The blonde man was expressionless. ''Why do you think? End of the line.''

And then, one by one, we all had to get off the carriage. The screams of a kid attracted my attention. Two imperials were dragging a kid. A khajiit kid. Tsair. He turned around, saw me and tried to break free from their grasp. _They wouldn't be as cruel as to kill a child? Would they? _They didn't look like they wanted to kill him, or hurt him in any way. He looked so afraid and I couldn't help him in any way anymore.

Two imperial stood in front of us. An imperial woman, captain by the looks of it. And the other one looked like a Nord, quite bulky. Mid long brown hair. He had a book in his hands. _Must be a book of wanted criminal._

'' Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.''

''No. Wait! We are not rebels! 'Tried to defend the horse thief.

'' Face your death with some courage, thief.''

'' You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!_''_

_That is a mistake,clearly._The imperial woman cleared her throat. ''Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.''

_This is clearly criminal records, I was right. _The blonde man almost laughed. 'Empire loves their damn list''

The Nord looked at Ulfric and called him. The blonde man sneered at the imperials.'' It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!'' The brown haired Nord soldier than looked at my companion in binds.

'' Ralof of Riverwood'' _So that is his name. _Ralof walked over the block as did all the other prisoners_._And then another name. ''Lokir of Rorikstead'' Ah, the name of the horse thief. Lokir walked towards them, every inch of his body gave away only one thing: fear.'' No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!'' And then he started to run. ''Halt!'' the imperial shouted.'' You are not going to kill me!'' he said while running._Idiot. _The imperial woman turned towards him.'' Archers!'' she screamed. Ans an arrow pierced the back of the horse thief, he fell to the ground, lifeless. She then turned towards me. ''Anyone else feels like running?''

_As if, I'm not stupid enough to do that. Sorry to disappoint you, Imperials. _The Nord man then looked at me. _Oh shit. _Is the only word that came through my mind. ''Wait. You there. Step forward.'' And that I did, I didn't want to die with an arrow in my throat, both of the soldiers looking at me. The imperial captain put her hands over her Nord was still staring at me. ''Who are you?'' he asked, unsure of what to do.

_I can't speak you idiots._ He then saw the piece of clothes around my mouth. ''Oh'' is all he said before taking it off.'' So, who are you?'' I had to find a name that would fit someone like me.'' Nel '' He then looked down to his book.'' We'll make sure your remains are sent to Valenwood.'' _At LEAST he knew I had Bosmer blood within me. Not so stupid after all._ He then turned to his superior. ''What should we do Captain, she is not on the list.'' Maybe I won't be executed, after all.'' Forget the list. She goes to the block. _And here I thought I could go hunt after this huge mistake._

I walked towards the block, accepting my fate. _Please, nine or eight divines or whatsoever, make sure Tsair and Aaron are safe._And then, General Tullius, if I'm not wrong, started to accuse Ulfric Stormcloak of murder and starting this war, and said they will execute him. Then, there was that sound, menacing sound came from the sky. General Tullius then told the priestess to proceed.''As we command your soul to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines…'' ''Nines Divines!'' shouted a prisoner.''Nines Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn…'' For the love of Talos, Shut up and let's get this over with!'' he interrupted the priestess of Arkay and she was left speechless. _Poor woman, she is not getting paid enough to do this shit._

Something soft brushing my shoulders attracted my attention and I turned around. There stood Aaron, binds around wrists like the rest of us. His light brown hair and his green eyes, his straight nose. Tears filled my eyes. So this is it, I thought. He looked sad too. His lips turned into a sad smile. We both knew and felt how it would end. My first love. The first man who wasn't scared of me. He bumped his forehead against mine. ''Never doubt my feelings for you'' A sad smile spread on my lips.'' I don't.''

The imperial captain then looked at me. '' Next, the wood elf'' Aaron and I looked at each other, both having Bosmer blood in our veins. The woman in heavy Legionnaire armor sighed of frustration. ''The woman Bosmer'' Aaron tried to stop me from going but imperial soldiers were grabbing him on each arm into a firm grasp.''Why are you accepting being executed so easily, damn it?!'' I walked straight to the block, without looking back. ''We all have one fate, if this is mine, I have to accept it.'' I told him, coldly. ''Why the hell are you so eager to die!?''I turned my face sideways to him.'' Because I won't have to flee my past anymore.'' He looked hurt for some seconds before he stopped moving. Tsair was screaming, looking at me. With my lips, I mimicked a weak Sorry. They pushed me to my knees, head resting on the execution block. The executioner lifted his axe high in the air. Another roar cut through the sky.

Then, it appeared, a giant lizard coming from any kid's nightmare. It was as black as night, eyes as red as rubies, covered by scales, long neck, his head and spine covered in spikes. A dragon. He shouted something and giant flaming rock started to fall off the sky, everyone fell to the ground at the thundering sound. _Why are you ruining my final moment, you giant snake?_ The man named Ralof lifted me up. '' We have to get to the keep. Let's go! ''Everything was engulfed in flames. Tsair and Cameron came running to me. They brought me into the keep. I kneeled besides the wounded, let a bright gold light engulf my hands and put them over their wound. It spread and every wound started to close, little by little. Knitting together. Ulfric and his lieutenant were talking about the dragons. We all were in the same boat now. Dragons were a threat to us all.


	2. The Dragon's Attack

_Chapter Two_

_The Dragon's attack_

Ralof kneeled besides me. That is only when I saw braids in his hairstyle. Typically Nordic. He looked at my work and furrowed. '' You have healing powers.'' He then looked at my profile.'' You are a mage.''Tsair growled at him, his ears lay back on his head.'' She is helping, Nord. Are you? '' I looked over at the little cub.'' Tsair, most Nord are disgusted by magic. Even if it is on their side. Some elves are like that too. You summon an Atronach and they all think you are a Necromancer.'' His feline ears lifted up.'' Did it happen to you ?'' I looked down. '' Yeah, it happened.'' I stood up but then, I felt really light headed, my legs felt week too, must be because I used too much magicka after such a long time, I stumbled and ended up in Ralof's arms.

He stared at my face for a while.'' You don't look like a Bosmer, well, at least you don't look THAT much like the elves, only the ears gave you away.'' I freed myself from his arms.''Oh.'' Is all I said. Lot's of people said that to me. When I was younger, I looked much more like my mother, a wood elf, but getting older, I actually looked more like a mix of a Nord and a wood-elf. Delicate traits of wood elf and strong face of a Nord,ears of a wood elf. Thinner body than a Nord woman.

The roaring sound of the dragon was getting even more menacing than before, the earth beneath our feet shakes. The noble man looked at Ralof.'' We need to move, now!'' The blonde man from Riverwood nodded vigorously. He grabbed my shoulder. ''Up through the tower, let's go!'' And pushed me towards the stairs. As we all climbed the stairs, we saw a guard some meters away from us when the wall of the tower exploded, blown away by the dragon. He shouted fire inside and I protected Tsair. When I heard the sounds of wings carry away the winged beast from us; I shot a glance behind me. The guard was dead, under a pile of rocks, and the same rocks were red with heat.'' Do not get close the rocks, they are red with heat.'' I mostly said that to Tsair, which had the unfortunate talent to put himself in trouble.

There was no way up anymore. Rocks from the wall blocked it. The only way would be through the huge whole. We'd have to jump. ''Tsair, climb onto my back.'' He looked confused for some time. ''Why?'' ''Because we will have to jump and if you jump alone, your legs will break; they are not strong enough for this height. Climb, now.'' Ralof waved his hands to stop him. ''You still have your bindings on.'' I looked at my wrists, and there was still a rope tied around them. ''Oh, I had forgotten about them.'' And a second after, my hands were engulfed in flames, burning the rope which fell to the ground, consumed by the magical fire and heat. Tsair looked up at me. '' Hey, are you going to teach tricks like these, hmm ?'' ''Sure, why not.'' Aaron was frowning. ''What?''

'' It's just that, you know that Nords don't take kindly to mages AND elves, and yet you act like you were saying: Ooh, I'm a mage and an elf, all shall fall before me, shun me, fear me! That's weird.'' _He was angrily mocking me. Great. _

I looked down at the young cat-like boy. '' Are you climbing or not?'' Tsair looked at me nervously. He jumped on my back and wrapped his arms around of my neck, and his legs around my waist. I looked through the huge whole in the wall. _Damn it, was it that high before? _I took a few steps back. I breathed a few times before jumping. And when I did, it was as if everything around me was in slow motion. The beating of my heart slows. I was the dragon flying in circles over the small town at the bottom of a huge mountain, breathing fire on the houses and soldiers. And the floor of the destroyed house got nearer at each seconds. And when I landed, squatting, hands on the floor, it's like adrenaline was only hitting me now. My pulse became faster and the pain I felt in my legs reduces until becoming a discomfort. Tsair sighed with relief. The tension left his body and he got off my back. Smoke was everywhere on the second floor of the house. I walked until I found a hole in the floor and jumped again. I turned to Tsair, arms opened and he jumped. Beside me. I looked over at him.'' I don't need help with these kinds of things.'' I almost laughed, like he was bulged his chest. I looked up to see anyone else. Aaron jumped followed by the blonde man from before, which gave me a chivalrous smile. Must be to ease my nervousness.

We all got out of the remaining's of the house and there we saw the guard from before, a corpse not so far in front of him. A boy looked so scared and ran towards him and but stumbled and fell to the ground. The sound of hundreds of arrows cutting through the sky to stab the dragon could be heard anywhere. The dragon landed behind, the boy, his scaled scythes deployed on each side of its body. His red eyes were searching for a prey and he stared at the young little boy. He lifted his horned head high in the air and I could hear him inhale, staring at the little. _He will burn that defenseless boy. He will hurt an innocent young person. _The bulky guard was frowning. He must have thought the same thing as I could interpret in the way he held his sword. _Is he seriously thinking by battling with a dragon? _I ran to the little boy , hugging himself against my chest, as I murmured a formula. The dragon lowered his head, opened his mouth and its infernal monstrous fire breath from hell descended on us. It was like as if we were looking at the sun. As the little boy screamed and tried to make a run for it, I grabbed him, and he couldn't do anything but stood still. The fire didn't reach us, spreading on each side of us, where no one would get hurt. I could _feel _the heat but it didn't burn any of us. Less than a second ago, I conjured a ward, larger enough to protect us. Powerful enough to protect us from his shouting. He looked up at me relieved as we both got up. The dragon didn't like me conjuring a ward, by the looks of the smokes getting out of his nostrils. I grabbed his shoulders and made a run for it. Pushing both the kid and the guard out the beast's reach. We all reached the side of the house with great hurry. I wasn't sure if any of us would make it out of Helgen.


	3. Escape

_Escape_

I was scared, even if I didn't show it to anyone. Fear was everywhere inside that mortal body of mine. My nerves were attacked. Every sound almost made me jump. Tsair looked fine enough as did Aaron. His green eyes stared into mine and I calmed down almost immediately. _This isn't the time to panic. I have to stay strong. Who would have thought just looking at my fellow partner made me feel this way, so ….safe. As if everything will be okay. _

The giant snake deployed his wings and a wave of winds moved everything that was light around it as he flew into the sky. The rocks were still falling from the sky, making huge holes in the ground, burning it at the same time. The guard looked at us. '' Still alive prisoners?'' I argued.'' No thanks to you Mister the Guardsman.'' He frowned. ''Keep close to me if you want to stay that.'' I almost rolled my eyes at him, but it would have been extremely _rude of me. _Because he had a sword, and I don't want him to cut my head off with it_. Disgusting, blood spilling all over the place. _

We all ran to the wall in front of us. The guard turned to us. ''Keep close to the wall! '' I looked up, only to see the dragon land on the wall, his scaled scythes almost touching us. We were all glued to the wall and that is when I noticed the blonde man from before, Ralof, was missing. Where is he, did he get caught by the dragon?

As I searched for him, the guard urged me towards the stairs, corpses all over the alley; they were all burned, unrecognisable under their burned skin, bones almost piercing through the burnt flesh. _I feel sick. _Is all I could think about, the smell made me feel nauseous. Like I had eaten something rotten. My stomach felt as if it were upside down. _Why did I want to come to Skyrim again? _The dragon flew off once again and we departed, all hurrying forth. No one wanted to end in the stomach of a giant lizard I suppose.

After going through a destroyed house, without a roof, we saw soldiers looking at the sky, weapon drawn, archers shooting arrows but none of them reached the winged beast as it flew in circles above us, roaring fire down to the earth.A man with short grey hair was shouting orders at the soldiers, some them coming back with some fallen comrades. They were all severely injured, bites marks, burnt marks. It all looked pretty painfull. Me, my skin was only flushed from the heat I had felt from the breathing fire. We all ran towards the other keep, but Tsair fell to his knees and I helped him to stand up.

He lifted up his face and ran towards Aaron. And then, the blonde man reappeared the guard furrowed his brows. ''Ralof, you traitor! '' ''We are escaping this time, Hadvar, you are not stopping us this time!'' So the guard's name is Hadvar. It suits him, I suppose, for a Nord name. He looked at Ralof angrily. '' Fine! I hope this dragon takes you all to Sovngarde! '' _Thanks, really. I truly appreciate it, you dumbass._

The earth quaked an I fell to the ground, laying in the dirt. And then, the dragon landed before me. Seriously. I really have the talent to put myself in trouble. Then it fixed his eyes of rubies color to mine and I almost stopped breathing. It was as if his eyes were able to change themselves, as if they were alive. Like numerous of red tint were circling eternally, always moving.

If it wasn't such murderous eyes, I would have found them beautiful. Then the dragon lunged towards me, all teeth out. Wards would be no use against a physical attack and I avoided it, jumping to the side. _Restoration school was no good against a dragon, only for fast healing. But I didn't learn it. Great, as soon as I'm getting out of here, I will learn it. And Alteration Magic too. Just in case, to summon a magical armor, just in case…_

I breathed in, and dodged many of the attacks the reptile made, I could tell he was furious, the way smokes were coming out of his nostrils. He was talking in such a strange language, always calling me ''Joor''. He always hissed, making it difficult to me to hear distinctively his words. Such a strange, yet intriguing way of speaking… I will study this dragon language of his. When I searched a way to pass by the dragon, I realised he blocked the way.

No way through or sideways. He lifted his head and lunged toward me, for countless times. I jumped high in the air and landed on the dragon's back. God am I crazy… It felt me on its back and turned its head towards me one again. I'm sure he is not that stupid to breathe fire when I am on his back. I jumped down and was a little confused. Ralof was to the door near me and Hadvar was to the other one. Do they want me to choose, really? I don't know what to do. But then, the dragon stood between me and Ralof. My companions were with him. And I didn't know which way to go.


	4. Thank you !

Hi everyone, i just wanted to thank all my viewers... even though only two of them put me in their favorites x) So i just wanted to say that i really appreciated the fact that all of you read my fanfic, and pleas, send me reviews to tell me what you thought about, so that i can continue writing chapters.

Do not forget, dear readers! More Reviews and messages, more chapters!

And tell me your opinions about what you like about the story,with whom should she end up with, what you dislike, thank you !

Yours, truly,


End file.
